


We are the Crystal Gems.

by britishflower



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Azurite!squip, Bcm gem AU, Eventuall Richjake, Fire Opal!Rich, Half gem!Rich, Lapis!Michael, M/M, Moonstone!Jeremy, Multi, Other, Pearl!brooke, Rose quartz!Christine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: Gem AU.Rich is a hybrid. Half human/half gem. A fire opal. He's still learning about himself and his mom with his large family.





	1. Squip and Jake talk.

Rich is a half gem. A fire opal on his chest. He attends middle school. Unless he goes on a mission with his family. Squip, a Two gem azurite on his hands; Brooke, a forehead gem pearl; and Christine, a belly rose quartz.

 

The school would allow it since the gems often kept the town safe. Most students at the school didn't like Rich since his family was weird especially him. Squip enters the school. He looks at Rich, sitting in the office chair and at the boy who has a bleeding nose. Squip sits "What's the matter principal Marth?" he asks.

The principal, a thin woman, looks at the taller man. She sighs "Your... Son, Rich is going to be temporarily suspended for starting a fight," she says.

Squip doesn't give a response. His eyes blocked by a blue visor. Squip stands "May I speak with Dillinger alone?" he asks.

The principal seems shocked but nods "You may," she replies.

 

Jake, a seventh grader, walks slowly with the tall man. Jake is uncomfortable, the man has light blue skin with dark blue hair. He wears tall knee high heeled boots and a large blue jacket with sharp shoulder pads while the jacket hugs his body at sharp angles and slowly puffs out at the bottom. The bottom drifted behind them as the walked. The tall man looks at Jake "So why did you get called to the office?" he asks.

Jake looks away "We got into a fight," he replies, not wanting to give details.

The blue man nods "What invoked this fight?" he inquires.

Jake doesn't want to say but has to give a reason "We were arguing," he says simply.

The tall man nods, he holds out a hand "I'm Squip, one of his family figures," he introduces.

Jake goes to shake his hand. The second he does, something shocks him. Jake pulls his hand back "Ow!" he yelps.

Squip seems blank then looks at Jake "So that's the problem, here's a solution: do you know where Richard resides?" he asks. Jake nods, everybody knows where Rich lives. Squip smiles as the two arrive to the office again. Had they just walked the whole school that fast? Squip speaks "I'll see you this weekend then." and the two enter the office.

 

Rich left school early that day.


	2. Rich (almost) summons a weapon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich almost summons and weapon and the gems help him.

Rich groans and leans on the door. Squip stands behind him "Something the matter?" the tall blue gem asks. Rich just groans again. Squip places a hand to the half gem's shoulder "Still waiting for Jake? He's not coming today," he explains.

Rich looks at the tall gem "What? Why?" he asks.

Squip smiles "He's preoccupied with family," he replies.

Rich groans loudly "Ugh now today is going to boring," he states.

Squip ruffles Rich's hair "How about you go to 7/11? Get some Ice lollis and slushies while we can hang out today?" he suggests.

Rich seems to get starry eyed "Really?" he asks.

The taller nods "Yes, if you can get back in the next ten minutes," he says. Rich is already bolting out the door in ten seconds.

 

Jenna is standing at the counter when Rich enters "Aye, if it isn't fire boy," she says.

Rich smiles "Hey Jenna, do you have any ice lollis?" he asks.

 Chloe comes from the back room "They're discontinued," she says.

Rich gasps "No!" he says.

Jenna laughs and nods "Yeah, we threw out the ice lollis yesterday night when we got the email," she explains. Rich groans for the umpteenth time.

 

Twenty minutes later he back with half melted slushies. Squip isn't in the house but Christine and Brooke are. Rich places a slushies in the fridge "Where's squip?" he asks.

Christine leans on the counter "He left on a mission ten minutes ago," she says.

Rich places his head on the counter "He said we were going to hang out," he mutters.

"I also said if you can come back in ten minutes."

Rich looks up. Squip is standing at the warp pad, a blue cooler in his arms. He walks up to the three and places the container down "I got you something while you were away," he says.

Rich opened the cooler. It was filled with rainbow colored circle popsicles "ICE LOLLIS!" he says excitedly. Rich took off the wrapper of one and bit down. His gem glowed brightly as a weapon formed. A double edge axe. Everyone was stunned. Rich had dropped the popsicle and smiled widely, he jumped up. The weapon shoot from his gem and wedge into the wall before it vanished.

Squip straighten his visor which had slipped and shown a bright blue eye. He looked to Christine and Brooke "Well maybe its time to teach Rich how to summon a weapon properly, correct?" he said. The two female gems nodded.

 

Christine gets to go first. She and Rich stand on the beach out in front of the temple. Christine smiles warmly to Rich "Summoning a weapon is very hard for most gem but when you do summon a weapon-" She says while summoning her weapon, a pink cross bow, showing it to Rich "- it becomes much more easier," she finishes. Rich touches his gem, looking at the yellow color from being in the sun. Christine's weapon vanishes "Alright, lets start with taking deep breaths," she says. Ten minutes later after trying to relax and bringing forth the weapon Rich switches teachers.

Brooke is next. She and Rich have the same energy vibe. She smiles and summons her weapon, a longsword. She smiles "Weapons are something that are a part of you. Summoning one isn't easy but totally worth it," she says as the weapon vanishes.

Rich nods "And how am I going to summon one?" he asks.

Brooke smiles "You gotta amp up yourself to get it!" she replies. Another ten minutes of summoning nothing, Rich is more worn out.

Squip is his final teacher. The cool blue gem had taken him to the large willow tree on the cliff above the temple. Squip looks down at the short hybrid. The blue gem ruffles Rich's hair "Summoning a weapon is more than summoning something for defense or an extension of your body. Imagine that this weapon is you. You're entire person pressed into a weapon," he says. Squip summons his weapons, a mace with three scythes instead of a spiked ball. The weapon is huge compared to Rich and he has seen it in battle before. The weapon vanished and Rich focused back on Squip. The blue gem passes his hands together "Think about your place in the universe, who you are, what you believe, how you can control your fate," he says. Another useless ten minutes.

 

Rich lays on the couch staring at a ice lolli. He sighs "Only you get me," he says then bites into the froze treat. Christine, Brooke, and Squip returns from a mission and Rich is holding something in his hand. A double edge axe. Christine's eyes go wide, the pearl girl starts laughing "OH MY STARS!" Brooke shouts, Squip seems expressionless.

Rich smiles "Its the ice lollis!" he says. The weapon vanishes after a few moments. The two girls swarm him while Squip goes to his room, holding a bubble.

The temple trembles and everyone stops when something happens outside, a giant monster raises from the ocean. Squip presses on the bubble and it vanishes before rushing to the door "Gems, come on!" he says. Rich gets off the couch but stops when Squip stands at the door after Brook and Christine are already outside "Rich, no," Squip says.

Rich frowns "Why not?" he asks.

Squip bites his bottom lip then sighs "You can't summon a weapon properly yet," he says. Rich goes to speak but Squip holds up a hand "I know what your going to say but just stay here!" the blue gem commands. The next moment Squip is out the door. Rich can't stay still for long enough and goes out the door.

The monster is a huge green centipede with a white mane. Rich stares, frozen on seeing it. Squip has his weapon wrapped around one of the legs and pulls. It topples to the side but keeps moving, Christine aims an arrow at its eye, Brooke cuts off another leg. Rich huffs and grabs a rock then tosses it "HEY UGLY!" he yells. It bounces off the creature harmlessly but the monster looks at Rich and hisses. Rich starts running since he has nothing else. Ths centipede follows him to a tight rock space. Rich yelps as it snaps and bites for him, slowly pushing the rocks away. The centipede is getting closer. This is it, this is how Rich will die, eaten by a giant bug. Something lands on the bug's head and three blades hook into the mouth. Forcing to open wider than it should before it finally poofs in a cloud of green. Rich looks to see who it is. A tall blue gem stands at the entrance "YOU ARE SO GROUNDED!" Squip snaps.

Rich slinks out slowly "Sorry I j-"

Squip pulls him into a tight hug, hearing a soft sigh before the gem looks at him. Squip is smiling "That wad very brave of you Richard, but if I say that you can't fight then no fighting," he states.

Rich nods "Okay," he replies.


	3. What is Squip?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious azurite named Squip. Who/what is this gem really?

Earlier that day, Squip had left on a solo mission. It was something he did but Jake and Rich weren't new to the idea that Squip was different. He had two gems instead of one, he often wore a visor that hid his eyes, he could float as displayed a few times. The two boys were curious to find out.

 

Squip entered the temple/house by himself. Mostly by himself. He smiled "Richard, Jake. I know you're here, I can sense you both," he said. A soft set of giggles could heard from above. The blue gem floated up but only found a phone "What the-"

"GET HIM NOW!"

Squip dropped back to the ground from a sudden add of extra weight. He looked at his legs "Well greetings boys, I see my legs are a source of amusement now," he said.

Jake and Rich held on tightly "Do the thing!" Rich said.

Squip smiled softly as he floated up again but it was more uneven and faulty then he landed. The two boys came off "So may I have an explanation as to why you two wanted to stick on my legs?" Squip asked.

Rich nudged Jake, the slightly taller boy looked at the blue gem "Why do you have two gems? Are you a fusion?" he asked.

Squip held out his hands, the two gems shown off, a circle with a square center and a tear drop. Squip closed his hands "Gems come in many shapes and sizes boys, Some gems have two or three while most have one gem but it does not mean that having multiple gems make me a fusion. I am an azurite," he stated.

Jake and Rich both nodded. Rich looked at Squip "What about your visor?" he asked.

Squip smiled reassuringly, he touched the dark blue glasses "You'll find out someday in the future," he replied. The azurite rubbed the two boys' heads "I'm going to my room, so go play you two," he stated.

 

Squip sighed as the door closed shut, he looked at his hands "You'll be finding out a lot in the future Richard, how will you react is what I'm worried about." The gem straightened up and began to work. The future contained many things and some were more dangerous than others. Future vision provided a plentiful explanations but still left meant questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo foreshadowing.


End file.
